


The Reason

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for McShep Match 2013 drabble tree warm-up,  prompt: "I don't get it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

~ ~ ~

 

John stood in front of the open Gate, his mind full of questions.

Finally Rodney appeared, still in civilian clothing, grasping a thick bundle of papers in his hands.

_Divorce, sale of the house, reassignment. He must have come through as soon as everything was cleared._

Rodney walked up to John, his face a strange mixture of happiness and dread.

“I don't get it,” John said, trying not to sound as nervous as he was. “Why?”

Rodney just dropped the papers and rushed to hug him. “For you.”

Wrapping his arms around Rodney, John vowed never to let go again.

 

~ ~ ~


End file.
